Quantum TimeTravel
Sitemap 'This Quantum TimeTravel Crutch' A WHOLE Subject which Quantum Physics has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH * See Also Time Traveling Issues * See Also True_Infinites * See Also Merging --- --- --- --- --- Beside that other crutch - Something isn't going your way ?? Just jump into another parallel universe were things are better. you also have the Lets see what the future holds - No Matter that it might NOT be your future (infinite divergences caused by actions - remember, *AND* you might be wiping out a much much MUCH better universe by your meddling actions ...) --- --- --- --- --- Against Stupidity, Even The Infinite Stands Powerless : If you could Dimension Travel (or rather the infinite others ahead of you using that 'ability'), then any change you make can spawn infinite possible things in that OTHER universe, any one of which might comeback to YOUR universe (or go to others starting OTHER things, which might proceed back) and destroy it (or YOU directly) in infinite ways at infinite points in existence. Anyone of these infinite things can then proceed on to destroy infinite additional universes or bits of it (and go on to do the same to many/every universe). Therefore, since things exist here, Dimension Travel is obviously not possible. (QED) Breaking causality is not a good thing for a story - it reduces it to gibberish, and loses all meaning to those it is presented to. Infinite possibilities to do so is that much moreso. And there being no Dimension Travel means there also is no Time Travel - also wiping out THAT problem. The problem with this 'infinite' idea is that it is self-cancelling. --- --- --- Something LIKE Time Travel could only would work IF FIRST you can somehow jump into a different universe precisely selected closely similar dimension(having a totally similar event progression 'history'). The time inside that almost clone destination universe would be out of sync time-wise -- it would be at its local time BEFORE/AFTER the departure dimension's time. With True Infinites, there would be infinite numbers of such matching universes being at every time displacement. ALL this assumes that : * This interdimensional gating can work (which again is problematic because that is NOT part of any Quantum Theory). * And that YOU can make this 'jump' happen * And that YOU could find and then pick WHICH ONE to go to (with the desired time) Note - Since this multiverse-jump travel isn't part of Quantum Theory, it isn't set-in-stone/defined what happens when you jump into some other parallel universe where another YOU is there already. --- --- --- Time Travel in Infinite BS : "'Time is an Ocean' where everything happens at once..." -- THAT is not part of the defrocked Quantum Mechanics hypothesis (NOT THEORY) which proposes a "multiverse" to exist. The multiverse hypothesis requires things to HAVE to flow in a forward causal direction (or it is meaningless for what it was actually created to try to resolve -- the Wave vs Particle conflict observed about Light). Why isn't Elizabeth destroyed at the end of Infinite BS, as she is a product of Booker's past (then future at the 'drowning') which supposedly was ALL wiped out at that ending point. You can't have it both ways. (( Bad writers can, but that's why they are '''Bad Writers', deserving our derision and revulsion. '' )) Do not claim anything about some god-like powers Elizabeth has, because anyone's dandruff going through a Tear should then make THAT anyone a 'god' too - that's how it is shown (whats special about a Pinky ?) to work (BTW, that's yet another plot thing not part or supported by ANY kind of Quantum Mechanics theory/hypothesis). Time travel IS a Fantasy, and only might make sense in a Fantasy story. Unfortunately they tried a great deal (and failed badly) to tie the whole game setting's justification into Real Science (to have Player semi-recognizable $$$ buzzwords). Unfortunately, it all contradicts/is-inconsistent with what those buzzwords actually refer to in Real Science ((TVTropeshttp://tvtropes.org/ has a huge section on Abuse of Real Science to contrive a desired plot)). --- --- --- Time Travel, Oh Yes ... Time Travel's Problematic Issue(s) : In Infinite BS, the writers combine this Multiverse thing (sorry it IS only a hypothesis) with Time Travel. It needs to be said that Inter-dimensional travel between Multiverses is NOT part of any existing Quantum Multiverse 'hypothesis'. Neither is creating and 'looking' through portal "Tears" bridging dimensions/universes. And neither is someone traveling from one (current) universe to another (AGAIN, those are NOT part of ANY REAL 'Quantum Physics', and are NOT suggested/considered-to-exist by anyone but some quantum fantasy-driven fiction writers). How does a Time Traveler (like Elizabeth) find/inspect/identify/select specific universes -- picking from supposedly Infinite options AND some selected Time within them ?? HOW are these "Tear"'s other side destinations chosen? There is an entire UNIVERSE of destinations (another Infinite tacked onto this mess). They generally DON'T lead to the same EXACT spot existing IN the other universe (which might at least be 'simple'). YOU should have to peer through different Tears (and/or controlling the view), looking again and again, through (out hole in one single spot) into some Infinite other places/times/alternate-dimensions to do your selection. You might look/search til the end of time, and STILL likely NOT find anything near (enough) to your or any slightly interesting universe. INFINITY is like that. Oh, you say you just LOOK slightly adjacent? (However that is done...) Then you get one of the Infinite universes which basically are the same as YOUR universe -- except a single quark out of an near infinite number inconsequentially is flipped a different way a millisecond (or other infinitely small interval of Time) earlier. An Infinite of Infinites to search. In the story, all we get as explanation is some magical 'dimension god' Wave Of The Hand crap the writers use to justify these serious problems being so conveniently solved. If the 'story' is about the people, then WHY waste so much time on all this distracting bad science fantasy. Its not clever or smart, just careless writing ... sad sad BS. The problem is : With such fine perfectly controlled magic you could ALSO INSTEAD easily find a dimension where EVERYTHING is already fixed, and Voilà - No plot complication any more. And the designers need only create a pretty place to go to, and the Characters can live happily ever after. All problems can be solved by bugging-out to some other universe. So Easy-Peasy. A Plot Crutch Extraordinaire. --- --- --- --- --- . .